User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 3
Negative 1337th. --''' Gah is ' 23:55, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Zeroeth! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 16:21, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::FIRST!!!!!!!!! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 23:56, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Look at the new screencap: I believe that it captivates the epicness of my achievement more. --''' Gah is ' 15:22, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 15:25, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::epic screen--enable 07:18, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::::Its too bad that isnt even remotely possible...Id laugh my face off, but it needs wut? like 4 classes? and ur a monk primary with no secondary? still epic [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 16:20, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::That exact bar is possible :P Me/W, Inspired Enchantment + Echo for 2x Mending, Inspired and Revealed Hex for the Sin hexes, Revealed ench for Vengeance. Add in War skills and Shat Dels, and you're done :P sure, you're not a Mo, but who cares! --'› Srs Beans ' 16:24, 13 January 2009 (EST) Rally kupo Square enix made it up. Its what moogles say. And yes its catchy. (^o^)-Crossfire XIV ' 01:33, 11 January 2009 (EST) :And rather retarded. <3 --'› Srs Beans ''' 07:10, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::RRRRRAAAALLLLYY KUPPPOOOOOHHHH-Crossfire XIV ' 21:57, 11 January 2009 (EST) :No. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 20:29, 12 January 2009 (EST) ze prize just add Lady of Sunshine (such an awesome ign), if I'm online just ask me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:18, 11 January 2009 (EST) :went to korean district to give the prize, then continued RAing in korea, then i realized that it was tougher than usual with no noobs running around. Then i realized i was playing in korea -_-. Got 2 pro rangers on my team dshotting everything and anti-caster mesmer though :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 15:00, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::korea district is for people who're syncing only so, yeah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:08, 11 January 2009 (EST) about mah prize Nah, I wouldn't want to take your salmon. Just give me the 50k instead. --'Gah I use echomending. Eat my uber regen.' 15:19, 12 January 2009 (EST) :Or the golds. Or weapon mods. Or Zkeys, if you happen to have any. --'Gah I use echomending. Eat my uber regen.' 16:01, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Golds and 50k are already gone tbh :P Dunno about the mods. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:03, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Well, I'll just take the weapon mods then. Or another 50k, because ofc Pwnagemuffin must be rich enough to have plenty to spare . Oh, and btw, what do you think of my sig? --'Gah I use echomending. Eat my uber regen.' 17:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::you forgot healsig [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:59, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::If I used healsig and frenzy, or even just one, the images would be infinitesimally short. --'Gah Beware my uber health regen.' 20:27, 12 January 2009 (EST) LOL --'Gah Beware my uber health regen.' 20:59, 12 January 2009 (EST) : 21:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO valve nerfed all the awsome l4d exploits :((((((((((((((((((((((( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:22, 17 January 2009 (EST) :FUCK, WE CANT MINIGUN JUMP ANYMORE, only one that really matters. Everything else was for horrible kids who cant corner camp. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 01:37, 18 January 2009 (EST) ??? I am sorry, but what are you talking about? Talyyn Silent Wind 00:46, 18 January 2009 (EST) :duno i was lurking. Rally-kupo! btw ur votes on those ranger builds are wayyyy too low [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:48, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::well...fortunately I am entitled to my opinion and vote...Talyyn Silent Wind 00:49, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::and fortunately theres an admin notice board for vote removals, no offense but cripshot pwns at snaring enemies which hinders enemy teams greatly, and BA sux in pve, and its utility makes it deserve a 555 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:51, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::I guess it depends on a persons style of play then...I personaly would choose melendrus over crip...Talyyn Silent Wind 00:56, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::crip snares moar often and is less conditional and is unblockable [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:57, 18 January 2009 (EST) Cripshot is unblockable, so they're pretty much permanently snared since its covered by poison and you can spam it on them again 2 seconds later if they remove it, very valuable by urself or helping teammates. Also means u can snare casters if they're smart enuf not to move-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 00:59, 18 January 2009 (EST) normal day in great temple of balthazar dis 1 america [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:08, 18 January 2009 (EST) :o woopsies i forgot to censor 2 ppl :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:09, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::there we go fixed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:12, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::LOLTalyyn Silent Wind 01:22, 18 January 2009 (EST) This one is better-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 01:34, 18 January 2009 (EST) :that's not nice, now im gona get sued :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:09, 18 January 2009 (EST) Mirror's Edge is AMAZING!!!! i can pull off cool moves too :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:05, 19 January 2009 (EST) ell oh ell So, I won 5 games with a sword ritualist (who used Frenzy), an MM, a dagger derv, and obviously me, the pwn-face monk in the center of the picture. You can look at the pic info, it wasn't photoshopped. lol. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 21:08, 19 January 2009 (EST) :AHA that minion on that corner is photoshopeed, it's actually a flesh golem in real life [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:10, 19 January 2009 (EST) Mirror's Edge I got the theme song! it rox, getting it on my ipod [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:17, 20 January 2009 (EST) Are you down? Do you feel like suiciding? well check out this and you will be feeling better in no time. Here's an actual quote from a user "I always thought I was happy, until I saw that I can listen to pre-recorded applause while putting together a 3-piece jigsaw puzzle...My life really isn't as good as I thought!----Deathrender" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:26, 20 January 2009 (EST) omg wheres gw2 this wiki sux, we need a new game to bring out more creative and actual working builds [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:59, 21 January 2009 (EST) Me after I call a spike in HA --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:53, 22 January 2009 (EST) Please Vote here as I've had this build up for over ~a week and a half with no new votes, and I kinda want it to get vetted. So I'm forcing you to help. Mwahahahaha... --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 20:39, 24 January 2009 (EST) scared dog [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:57, 25 January 2009 (EST) The Perfect Desktop --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 14:53, 26 January 2009 (EST) :paste more :3 --'-Chao ' 14:56, 26 January 2009 (EST)